


VetVimes in pictures

by CrocInCrocs



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, So here it goes, uh I guess some people prefer watching ship things there rather than on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocInCrocs/pseuds/CrocInCrocs
Summary: I'm running newVetVimes askblogif you want to ask them old homos some question you can do it here!Also I'll be posting at least some of this stuff here, bc I guess some people prefer to look at it out of tumblr fandom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running new
> 
>  
> 
> [VetVimes askblog](http://askvetvimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> if you want to ask them old homos some question you can do it here!  
> Also I'll be posting at least some of this stuff here, bc I guess some people prefer to look at it out of tumblr fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil is


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes


End file.
